Golden Ace
by storywriter713
Summary: A fnaf fan fiction I wrote for a friend of mine. Griffin, the new night security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, meets the night janitor, Golden Freddy (Goldie for short). It's love at first jump scare for the asexual night guard and the extremely sexual Human!Golden Freddy. M for innuendos, kissing, swearing, and gore. All mistakes are my own.
1. Night 1

_A/N Griffin occasionally pronounces swear words "feck" and "shait."_

Night 1

12 AM

The brand new night security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria played with his name tag. According to the small, cheap piece of grey plastic, the guard's name was Griffin. Griffin stood in one of the two doorways that led to the closet sized space, unsure of what to do. He surveyed the tiny space with apprehension; he did not want to be there. He'd rather be in his bed sleeping, coding, or drawing. But he needed the money. He was saving up to go to a decent computer-programming college. Having been spacing off, he startled violently when a phone on the desk started to ring. He quickly picked up the loud device.

"Hello?"

"Hey! I just wanted to welcome you to the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria night staff," a man's voice announced.

"Um, thank you? Is there anything else?" Griffin asked.

The voice continued, seeming to be a recording. "Also, I have a few words of advice. To, you know, make sure you stay safe."

Griffin couldn't think of anything that could endanger him. Other than burglars. But who in their right mind would rob a creepy children's fun house? Although he was confused (and mildly terrified), he continued to listen attentively.

"The animatronics tend to move around at night, due to a bug in their programming. They're attracted to people, so don't be surprised if and when they pay you a visit. Only one, if any, should come tonight, but you never know."

Griffin was completely terrified by that point. He felt his heart beating as fast as if he were running, and his breathing got shallower as well as quicker. His palms started sweating, causing him to almost drop the phone.

"Be sure to monitor the animatronics by using the cameras we have set up. Whenever an animatronic comes near your office, SHUT THE GODDAMN DOOR THEY'RE COMING THROUGH IMMEDIATELY! Their bug also makes them stuff you into an empty animatronic suit. That _will_ kill you, so be on the lookout. And check Pirate's Cove frequently. Foxy's camera shy, so he'll stay tucked away for a while."

At that point, he was sure the guy on the phone was just pranking him. That's what he got for working at a creepy kids' pizzeria. An initiation ceremony to prove that he would be a good, clear-headed leader if disaster ever struck. Griffin knew he was so screwed.

"You want the power generator to last you all of the six hours you will be working. So don't close the doors unless you absolutely have to, and don't check the cameras too frequently. Oh, and our night janitor, Golden Freddy, will be joining you for the next week. The animatronics are starting to learn his hiding places, and he doesn't want to risk it. He knows where the, uh… _supplies_ are, in case you get bored, or want to truly live during your final moments. Good luck, and please don't sue."

There was a click and a beep, signaling the end of the recording. He put down the phone clumsily; his hands were still sweaty. All the information was too much for Griffin's tired brain. He yawned, wiped his hands on his pants, and sat down on the office chair. It had wheels and swiveled. A childish part of his brain (most of his brain) though that he would have fun scooting the chair around the tiny room while spinning on it. God, he loved swively chairs with wheels. He groaned when he remembered that he was at work and had to be "professional."

"Why the feck did I apply for this job?" Griffin cursed himself for being such an idiot. He silently promised himself pie if he did the entire week of work. He groaned again when he remembered that he had agreed to the extra two days.

After approximately ten minutes of self-hating, he took a quick glance at the cameras. He flicked through the different rooms slowly, making sure every animatronic was in the correct place. He turned off the screens and relaxed back into his chair. He knew the phone guy was probably just messing with him, but he couldn't help but have a small flicker of doubt. Griffin shook the negative thoughts out of his head and closed his eyes. As he yawned, he told himself to check the cameras in fifteen minutes. His head lolled onto his shoulder a few seconds later, and he fell asleep.

2 HOURS LATER

"Hey, buddy, wake up." Griffin felt someone shake his shoulder. "Wake up!~"

Griffin groaned loudly, his eyes still closed. "My body's not ready yet," he slurred tiredly. It sounded more like, "Mybdynredyt."

He heard a snicker. The shaking of his shoulder stopped. "Was that a sex reference, noob? And a moan? I'm flattered and all, but you hardly know me! We haven't even officially met yet! Talk about jumping to conclusions. By the way, Foxy's peeking out of the curtains in Pirate's Cove. You might want to check on him. He runs fast."

Still half asleep, the only words that registered in Griffin's brain were sex, moan, and fast. Slowly, the other words sank through his stupor. He finally realized that maybe the whole stuff you in a suit animatronic prank wasn't a prank or initiation after all. His eyes flew open as he fell off the surprisingly comfortable office chair. Embarrassed, he ignored the fact that he had landed on someone's feet, and instead, focused on the beautiful man looming above him.

He saw a very tan and hairy man. The man's golden blond hair looked neatly styled compared to Griffin's messy brown ponytail. Sky blue eyes watched him as perfect lips exposed perfect teeth and a perfect smile. The night guard could not believe the guy's dimples. Everything about the stranger seemed to be perfect.

"Hey, Goldilocks," Griffin said, still tired and disoriented, with a sleepy smile.

"It's a bit early for nicknames, don't you think? We don't even know each other's names, Ponytail Guy!~" Goldilocks sang, winking. Serious, he added, "Foxy's about to run. Just FYI."

Griffin quickly scrambled to his feet and launched himself at the camera monitor. He visibly relaxed when he saw everybody more or less in their place. Other than Foxy, who was completely outside of his curtains.

"You think I was gonna let a noob die on his first day on the job?~" Goldilocks said, smirking. Griffin turned around to give a slightly lame comeback, but instead tripped over the wheels of the surprisingly comfortable office chair. The golden blond man steadied Ponytail Guy by placing his hands on the other man's hips. "Whoa, careful there! You all right?"

Griffin flushed with embarrassment. "My name's not _noob._ It's Griffin. I'm assuming you're the janitor, Golden Freddy?" He noticed the tan man's hands still on his hips. "You can take your hands off now," he added.

"I know I _can._ The question is: _will_ I?~" Griffin's eyes widened as the janitor leaned closer. "You can call me Goldie. Nicknames are okay now that we've actually met." Goldie started walking away before he noticed something behind Griffin. "You might want to close that door."


	2. Night 2

Night 2

3:45 AM

 **BAM!**

"Oh fuuuuuuuuuuuck me! _Fuck_ me! _Goldie!_ " **CRASH!** FUCK OH FUCK FUCK FUCK _FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK_ ME! _GOLDIE!"_ **SMASH!** _"Don't let her see us!"_

"Don't worry Griffin. The door's closed," Goldie purred, smirking at the trembling night guard.

The two men watched Chica slam into the door to the left through the camera monitor. Griffin sat down, curled up in a ball, and started rocking from side to side on the chair. He cursed the fan that would not turn off for draining power by insulting its mother. Goldie rubbed the night guard's back and made comforting noises while trying not to laugh. The night guard closed his eyes and leaned into the janitor's touch. He stopped rocking. A few seconds later, Chica left, screeching in anguish. The metal punching bag was opened, and the cameras temporarily turned off. Ponytail guy checked the damage Chica left on the door while Goldilocks checked the power level.

"Dammit, Griffin!" Goldie shouted. "It's barely four AM and we're at thirty-two percent power!"

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" Griffin groaned through gritted teeth.

The men, not wanting to waste power, completely shut off the cameras and smashed the fan into oblivion. They only used the dim lights by the doors to see if an animatronic was on its way to kill them. Thirty minutes of silence passed before –

Freddy's deep, metallic laugh boomed through the hallway. Chanting "nope" over and over and over and over again, Griffin slammed both doors down, leaned against one of them, and a minute later, slid down it. He held his head in his hands until Bonnie's screams and footsteps rattle the door he was leaning against. He climbed into the Goldie's lap, where he rested his head on the other man's khaki shorts. The janitor raised his eyebrows, but decided that it was not a very good time to crack a dirty joke. The night guard, having remembered something important, abruptly sat up, almost banging his head into the other man's clean-shaven chin.

"The phone guy said there are supplies and that you know where they are! Get them! Save me, Goldie!" Griffin pleaded, his voice cracking. He stared into Goldie's eyes and added, "Please tell me it's a shotgun. Or an E.M.P. _Please_ tell me it's an E.M.P.!"

Goldie cleared his throat awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck and looking anywhere but at Griffin. Not because he was ashamed, but for crushing the little guy's heart. "The supplies are nothing useful. In _this_ situation, anyway..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Griffin demanded, not understanding the true meaning of Goldie's words. He grabbed the other man's shoulders and shook them.

Goldie hesitated before answering, his voice shaking (Griffin was still violently shaking his shoulders), "Well, uh… I sometimes get bored with my job, and the night guard sometimes gets bored with _their_ job, and well, one thing leads to another…"

Griffin stared at Goldie, dumbfounded and mildly disgusted. There were a few minutes of silence, and then it was five AM. He stood up to check the power, putting his hand over the numbers so he couldn't see it. That gave him time to prepare himself for the worst. He finally looked, and gasped.

"How is that even _possible?_ " Griffin mumbled, just loud enough for Goldie to hear.

Concerned, Goldie walked to where Griffin was standing. His eyes widened. "The power is at… eighty-seven percent?" The men watched the numbers slowly increase. It was five thirty-eight AM when the numbers finally reached one-hundred percent.

Goldie noticed a smudge on the two zeros, so he wiped it off, the zeros disappearing with it. He gulped. "Never mind, it was just a smudge. We're at one percent power."

The duo watched the number cautiously as minutes slowly ticked by. They were scared that even a loud breath would make the power generator fail. At five fifty-five AM, they relaxed, knowing that the power would make it. The doors opened, and it went completely dark – the power had given out. Booming laughter filled the room as Freddy peeked in, the metal bear's eyes flashing as loud children's music poured out of its open mouth.

"I just remembered I have the keys to get out! They're in my back pocket. The left one," Goldie announced, a smirk on his face. "I don't remember who's left. I'm too scared. Could you get them? You might have to dig around."

Griffin plunged his hands into Goldie's butt pockets, frantically rummaging around. "I can't find them!"

"Maybe they're in my front pockets." Goldie's smirk grew as Griffin searched the janitor's front pockets.

"They're not there! I can only feel your pocket knife!" Griffin howled, but continued searching anyway.

"I just remembered. I forgot them in the car, and we don't need them to get out. BTW, that _wasn't_ a pocket knife. Let's go!" Goldie grabbed Griffin's hand and started running, dragging him through a maze of hallways. As they ran, Goldie said through gasping breaths, "You touched my butt and my trouser snake. I know desperate times call for desperate measure, but still!"

Griffin just shook his head as the duo hurdled over obstacles. Goldie never let go of the night guard's hand. They reached the door that would lead them to safety, opened it, and burst out of the pizzeria right as the clock struck 6 AM.


	3. Night 3

Night 3

1 AM

"We're a good team," Goldie said as he shut a door. Bonnie pounded on the blockade for a few moments before wandering away. Griffin opened the door.

"Yeah. We really are." Griffin smiled at Goldie before turning back toward the camera monitor. He glanced at it before turning it off. "Foxy hasn't even peeked his ugly-ass face out yet, Chica's in the party room mooning us, Freddy is hungover so he hasn't moved yet, and Bonnie is hopping through the forest scooping up the field mice away."

Goldie laughed. "You're extremely sleep deprived, aren't you?~"

"Really? You guessed that fast? I'm _soooooo_ surprised," Griffin said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You are amazing, Griff," Goldie blurt. He looked as surprised as Griffin did.

The two men stared at each other for an hour, not saying or doing anything. Goldie slowly started to lean forward, closing the distance between his and Griffin's faces. Foxy screamed right as their lips were brushing, and they jumped apart.

30 MINUTES LATER

"So, tell me about yourself," Goldie ordered. "All I know about you is that your name is Griffin and you have this shitty job."

"I'm almost eighteen. Um… I'm a bit of a nerd. I play video games a lot when I'm not coding, drawing, or watching stuff. I'm a really good artist. I'm working on my coding, though. That's why I have this shaity job; I'm saving up for a decent computer-programming college. It's my dream to hack into the Pentagon and send them 'have a nice day' messages, but I think they'd kill me for wishing them to have a good day. I'm an only child, but I consider my closest friends my siblings. Ooh, and I like – no, _love_ – pie. I'm asexual, a major fanboy, and I have nerdgasms on a daily basis. Did I mention I fecking _LOVE_ pie?" Griffin answered.

Goldie chuckled. "Pie is good."

Griffin looked stone-cold serious. "Yes. Yes. It. Is."

Goldie checked the doorways by turning the dim lights by them on. Griffin slammed his hand into the "close" button for the left door. Freddy's face disappeared. When Freddy left, Chica immediately took its place. Ten seconds later, both doors were clear, and Foxy hadn't even peeked out of the curtains yet.

"What is there to know about the magnificent Golden Freddy?" Griffin asked, breaking the mildly awkward silence.

Goldie took a deep breath and said, "My name's Fred but since I started working here a little under a year ago, they called me Golden Freddy. I'm a young twenty-one year old, I am the horniest guy on earth and bone just about everybody, absolutely no family, and I'm also a nerd when it comes to non-educational things." He winked at Griffin. "I 'study' a _lot._ "

"What kind of non-educational things?" Griffin wondered aloud.

While he explained to Griffin, Goldie casually inched closer and closer to the night guard. The almost eighteen year old, being tired and naive, did not quite understand what the older man meant until the janitor straddled his lap. Fred began grinding on the poor security guard. Ponytail Guy turned very red when the other man started mock-moaning and shouting, "Oh, Griffy!" at the top of his lungs. He tried to protest, only to find the twenty-one year old's lips on his. He froze before kissing back. Not out of lust but of curiosity; he had never like someone enough to kiss them.

Goldie was a surprisingly good kisser for someone he'd just met and wasn't (that) attracted to. The janitor pulled away, grinning a smug and triumphant grin. He winked at Griffin from his throne. The night guard felt awkward having just kissed someone sitting on his lap. He didn't even want to think about the grinding and sex noises.

Unsure of what to do, Griffin decided to start a conversation. "Personal question, but... Why don't you have any family?"

Goldie got off of Griffin's lap and checked the cameras. The night guard watched a tear roll down the janitor's face. He instantly regretted asking. He stood up, walked to the twenty one year old, and give him a hug from behind.

"I'm sorry for asking," Griffin said.

Goldie took a shuddering breath, and leaned into Griffin's embrace. "It's fine. I just haven't talked about my... family... for seven years, since I was fourteen. They..." he broke off, choking on his words.

"You don't have to tell me, Fred," Griffin said.

"I want to tell you. I just... need a minute," Goldie mumbled.

Griffin caught sight of Foxy running via the camera monitor. He jerked away from the crying man and hit the button to close the door. But Foxy wedged its foot between the door and the wall. The duo watched in horror as Foxy's foot turned purple. The door flew open and a purple figure walked in. The unidentifiable purple guy shuffled closer and closer towards the two men, holding an empty animatronic suit. The suit looked suspiciously like a golden version of Freddy. Knowing what would happen next, Griffin stepped between Goldie and purple guy.

"Take me instead!" Griffin yelled, giving the janitor behind him a backwards hug.

Purple guy didn't talk. Instead, his words seem to go straight into the janitor's and night guard's brains. 'No, it must be Golden Freddy.'

Goldie stepped around Griffin. "Griffin, it's okay. I knew this was going to happen. Let me go. I have nothing to live for. My family was brutally murdered in front of my eyes by my girlfriend's dad when I was fourteen. Her dad was pissed that they kicked me out and now he had to deal with me. Then he killed my girlfriend for giving me her virginity. There's nobody left that's worth living for."

Griffin got incredibly pissed. "Nobody worth living for? I"m standing right here! I care about you. I love you, Fred. You were my first kiss. You are my first love. Don't do it. If you won't live for yourself, then do it for me!"

'You have two days to say your goodbyes,' Purple Guy though before leaving.

Goldie turned to Griffin. "I love you too," he said. He added, "Don't you turn eighteen in two days?" The night guard nodded solemnly.

This time, Griffin was sitting on Goldie's lap as they kissed passionately, Ponytail Guy grinding on Goldilocks. They both knew that that would be one of their last kisses.


End file.
